


Light Years

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Light Years

I tried so hard to please you, my love  
Cut open my chest and presented  
My steaming beating heart on a silver platter  
On my knees, eyes down

And this is why the hollow is mine to bear alone

I tripped the light fantastic  
Past a signpost “no return”  
In a big way  
It was a walk in the park

There are many people I have known  
Wax works by the path  
Lovers hum; Justice feeds the swans  
Wax works on the moon 

One of these days  
(ever onwards someone says)  
I’ll turn  
I’ll watch the poor thing burn  
From well beyond the point of no return

What did I expect?  
(Cut open your chest  
Keep it there with your own)

Judging me by someone else’s standards  
Would be like measuring me in light years


End file.
